Sapphron
Sapphron City is coastal city located in East Central with a population of around two hundred thousand. The City is currently in a state of political disorder and civil unrest between the Royalty Faction and the Nobility Faction. Moreover with the disappearance of the former Duke things have become much more problems occured such as government corruption, an economic recession, eroding public order, rampant poverty and great dissatisfaction amongst the people. As a result of the situation the Warden have taken rule over the city through great power none knew where the warden was from or what her motives are and none tried to question her judgement. General Sapphron City is located east of the Orlean's Sea, and north of the Millman's retreat, .The city is suffering political disorder. The confrontation between the Royalty and the Nobility is quite severe, virtually dividing the city into two. The roots of all this corruption lies with the City's geological location. Protected by natural barriers and its neighboring cities, the Royals and nobles was able to enjoy a relatively large amount of peace. However, this peace caused many nobles to grow delusional, believing their prosperity would continue forever. However this turns the tables when the arch-duke Disappeared only for a Warden to appear and take control of the ciy before the royals and nobles even noticed it. Culture Sapphron is a coastal state. At the top of the hierarchical structure stands the Arch-Duke and the royal family. Next comes the nobility who possess major landholdings and business in the city. At the bottom are the serfs/slaves. Titles and even professions are all hereditary. Social advancement in the city seems to be very unlikely as any progress made is always hindered by the nobles, who fear that such changes might endanger their power and stations. In fact, it is not uncommon for small wars to break out between the nobles themselves, should one act against the interests of another. As it is a monarchy, the eldest son will usually inherit everything once the father either passes away or retires. This is true not just for royalty and the nobility, but commoners as well. The reasoning behind this is as follows: should the father divide all the land he owns evenly between his sons and they do the same with their own sons, then eventually a time will come that there will not be enough land left to do anything with. Therefore the eldest son will inherit all the land while the second son will become his helper. In case there is a third son, they will usually be forced out of their home once the first son takes over and be left on their own. In fact, parents will usually only conceive a third son to act as a replacement in case the first or second dies. It is unknown what role women play in the Kingdom. However, at least in the case of the nobility, they seem to be used to acquire alliances through marriages. However with the arrival of the Warden who has taken control of the city, Sapphron has become a trading hub for airships,Ships and land trades thus making the City prosperous once more..although the Warden is acting as a royal advisor to the New Duke, The Warden herself is the one controlling the city and currently it's effective ruler in terms of warfare,Economy and law enforcement the Duke is just used for cultural relations,Propaganda and other commercial businesses. Military Sapphron's military is composed mostly of militia and city guards. Its soldiers are mostly just drafted peasants and artisans. They receive a government-issued weapon, armor and extreme training. The ranking are Pvt,Corporal,Sergeant,Lieutenant,Captain,Major,Field Officer,Superior and Warden. though the Duke controls the entire city the army answers directly to the warden in charge. ' '* Infantry Grenadiers 'Though properly equipped, the grenadiers seems to lack any men with real combat experience, such as being made up of troops unfit for combat and being all-around lightly trained. They are equipped with the Standard assault rifle and military issued vests. ' * City Guards 'The Law authorities within the city, These City guards have undergone extreme training and are widly known to carry out tasks of order within the city such as disrupting rallies and protests with the use of violence and force, They are equipped with Standard SMGs,Shotguns and government issued vests. ' * Strike Team 'The soldiers that are chosen for a specific situation these men are experienced well trained soldiers and incorporated with bio-hazard gear with standard military webbing. Standard troopers wear mostly black combat gear such as boots, protective vest, and fingerless gloves, with a military olive-drab colored full body "skin" that resembles a durable wetsuit, worn under their other equipment as the first layer of protection. Their outfits incorporate biohazard gear with military equipment. On their head, troops wear vision enhancing goggles with dark blue lenses, helmet and a modified gasmask to protect themselves from the contagion that they have been mandated to fight. Officers wear the same gear as normal troops, but colored differently to reflect their higher rank: their under-armor "skin" is white instead of dark olive, and the lenses of their goggles are bright green instead of the normal blue. ' * Royal Guards Royal are well-trained infantrymen and the elite. They are equipped with military/Business uniforms, consisting of tactical vests, helmets, balaclavas, combat webbing and weapons depending on their specialty. Military Equipment/Machines Arsenal Vehicles Artillery Ammunition Category:Places